Hero
by Wahlberg
Summary: Una empresa titánica por una búsqueda de identidad, una venganza, una mujer y un país.


1.

– ¿De veras ves tan mal que le saquemos la información a este cabrón mediante torturas? –le preguntó el abuelo, un anciano hombre de negocios con la cara surcada de arrugas y vivencias, a su joven nieto, un reflejo de lo que él fue mucho tiempo atrás.

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Aun siendo por su chivatazo que te llevaron a aquella prisión de máxima seguridad en el culo del mundo de la que para rescatarte tuvieron que sacrificarse siete de nuestros hombres?

– Por supuesto –repitió tomando asiento en un sillón frente al chivato, desabrochándose con la mano derecha el único botón de la americana que tenía pasado y con la izquierda holgándose la corbata–. No podemos conseguir la independencia para nuestro pueblo mediante las mismas técnicas abusivas que nuestros invasores. Debemos desmarcarnos de ellos lo más que podamos, para que la gente que está de acuerdo con nuestra causa ni los tema a ellos ni tema convertirse en ellos. Es cierto que por su culpa pasé por muchas dificultades y crisis existenciales; fue un cautiverio largo y fatigoso. Abuelo, no creas que no deseo con toda mi alma hacerle daño, muchísimo daño, pero sería contraproducente a nuestra noble empresa.

– Me alegra ver que tu espíritu revolucionario no condiciona tu aprendizaje como político y empresario. –El abuelo sonrió–. Cortez, ordena a tus hombres que levanten un poco más las armas. Quiero que si disparáis muera en el acto.

– Como ordene, alcalde –obedeció Cortez.

Nueve cañones ascendieron unos centímetros en la sombra produciendo un apenas perceptible, pero escalofriante, chasquido metálico que cortó el silencio de la noche.

La gran cabeza ovalada y árida de pelos de Camilo de Gea había adquirido un bonito color carmesí, producto del golpe que le había atizado media hora atrás el alcalde de Seire para amansarlo un poco, las cataratas de sudor que le manaban sin freno y los varios puntos rojos que que buscaban un lugar en la frente de aquel traidor, indicando que su destino estaba sellado; no habría futuro para él más allá de la noche del uno de se podía traicionar la confianza de uno de los hombres más poderosos del Estado 53 vendiendo a su nieto a las autoridades sin esperar una severa reprimenda.

– ¿Entonces nada de torturas? –quiso asegurarse el alcalde de que su nieto mayor no había cambiado de opinión–. ¿Lo matamos y ya está? –El hombre rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta hasta dar con su vieja Luger de la guerra, una pistola que aunque obsoleta en muchos aspectos le hacía experimentar tantas vivencias cuando la empuñaba que le era imposible desprenderse de ella–. ¿Quieres hacer tú los honores?

– No hará falta, abuelo. Fíjate bien: ya está muerto –respondió señalando el rostro del retenido–. Los ojos no dejan de moverse, los sudores... Para él ahora mismo somos fantasmas.

– Que yo sepa el vértigo no es mortal –rumió el abuelo, devolviendo su reliquia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial al lugar que correspondía–. A no ser que... ¿Laura le ha inyectado el suero?

– Tengo mucha hambre, creo que iré a cogerme algo de la nevera. Pasar tres años en una especie de laboratorio secreto subterráneo te deja agotado y hambriento por, al menos, otros seis años. Haz tú los honores, abuelo. Puedes preguntarle lo que sea, y repito: lo que sea; en los próximos veinte minutos a partir de –consultó el reloj–... ahora te va a contestar con toda sinceridad. Luego, empezará a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, le sangrarán los oídos, le saldrá espuma por la boca y los ojos se le inyectarán en sangre.

– Creo que habías dicho que nada de torturas.

– Nada de torturas para sonsacarle la verdad –corrigió, levantándose de su asiento–. Vamos a ver qué guardas en tu cocina. Cortez, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos permanecer aquí, antes de que venga la policía?

– Al menos cuarenta minutos más. Y aunque vinieran tenemos varias unidades repartidas por la casa, la parcela, la calle y el barrio por lo que la huida podría efectuarse sin problemas.

– Bien.

– Es tu trofeo, Ludwig. ¿Por qué no lo interrogas tú? –inquirió el anciano.

– Pues porque es capaz de darte respuestas a preguntas que llevas haciéndote durante muchos años. Pregúntale acerca de mi tía Sophie cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio, pregúntale qué pasó realmente el Día de la Ira. Pero sobretodo no te olvides de preguntarle quién originó los primeros disparos.

No había sensación humana comparable a la que experimentaba Ludwig todos los días por la mañana al salir en busca de María.

Montaba su alazán de patas manchadas de blanco cada mañana a la ocho, y salía a pasear por los jardines de su palacio al trote, disfrutando del paisaje edénico de las tierras que rodeaban su palacio mientras la funda de su sable le golpeaba suavemente el muslo a cada zancada del soberbio animal.

Su amada tenía por costumbre levantarse muy temprano para acudir al lago de aguas cristalinas, en esos momentos fulgurante a causa del impacto de los primeros rayos de la mañana que se le hundían hasta el fondo como lanzas de luz, a ver amanecer. Se tumbaba a su vera mirando al cielo y se cubría de pétalos de flores de los más vivos colores y exquisitos olores que ella misma había deshojado para su deleite. A menudo tenía una alimaña a su lado, de la que se hacía amiga compartiendo el sueño.

Era una visión mágica.

La estaba divisando desde la cima de una pequeña colina cercana. Tardó tres minutos al galope en ponerse a su altura. Descendió del caballo a unos metros de ella, pues no quería que los cascos del animal la despertasen conforme los pasos se fueran acercando. Sus intentos se vieron truncados por el graznido de un cuervo despistado que no sabía que la hora de volver al nido a descansar ya había pasado hacía tiempo. La muchacha se giró hacia la derecha, donde él estaba, y abrió los ojos.

– Buenos días, princesa –la saludó.

– Tienes la dichosa costumbre de venir a despertarme cada día. ¿Qué problema tienes con que duerma al aire libre si es eso lo que me gusta hacer después de que amanezca? ¿No te gusta verme dormida?

– Déjame que te explique. –Ludwig se sentó a su lado–. Al contrario de lo que crees me encanta verte dormir, la cara de serenidad y tranquilidad que pones cuando descansas, por eso vengo aquí todos los días a verte en vez de esperar a que regreses a la cama.

– Eres adorable, Ludwig. –La muchacha se reincorporó sin demora y empezó a frotarse los ojos con los nudillos. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y se rizó, con los dedos, su ya de por sí rizado cabello castaño claro–. Hoy he soñado, ¿sabes?

– ¿Qué ha soñado mi princesa? –quiso saber.

– He soñado que tu familia, mi familia, tú y yo nos encontrábamos y comíamos en un acogedor restaurante de barrio, y que hablamos de una forma distendida de nuestras vidas, olvidando preocupaciones, pasados y dolores de cabeza. Nos hacíamos todos amigos, y muy contentos por el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos prometíamos volver a encontrarnos en las próximas semanas, para repetir, sólo que esta vez en casa de una de las dos familias para cenar o desayunar.

– ¿Cómo has podido soñar eso, si no conoces a ningún miembro de mi familia? –se sorprendió el joven–. Es un sueño extraño. Tampoco te he hablado nunca de ellos.

– Tampoco te había preguntado sobre ellos hasta ahora en serio, sólo detalles sin importancia, curiosidades. Pero gracias al sueño que he tenido esta noche estoy más interesada en saberlo todo sobre ella. Cuántos miembros la componen, quiénes son y como son... si de presentarme a ella les caería bien...

– Claro que les caerías bien, María. ¡Eres la persona más encantadora que jamás he conocido! –exclamó presto– Es sólo que no me gusta hablar de mi familia, porque... Bueno, porque no soy de ese tipo de personas que se abren tan rápido.

– Llevamos casi cuatro años juntos, Ludwig. Creo que merezco saber con quién estoy emparentada ahora. –La joven fingió enfadarse cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Ludwig se fijó en que la parte de abajo de la falda del fino vestido rosa palo que llevaba estaba manchada de polvo, probablemente por mostrarle su cariño a alguna criatura del jardín–. Venga, sólo sé que tienes un abuelo, un hermano y una prima a los que quieres mucho. Sé que tu abuelo es un importante hombre de negocios y afamado político, alcalde de Seire, así que pasemos a tu hermano. ¿Se llamaba Dante, verdad?

– Cierto –esbozó una sonrisa que compartió con ella–. Te contaré lo que quieras saber de él. Pregunta.

– Mh... está bien. –Se llevó un dedo al labio inferior y fingió pensar inocentemente, como si no tuviera bien claras las preguntas de antemano–. ¿Es más mayor o más pequeño que tú? ¿Os parecéis mucho físicamente? ¿Es un angelito o un diablillo?

– Pues... Es más pequeño que yo, cuatro años. Cuando me fui a la guerra a luchar por mi país, por mi familia, por mí mismo y sobretodo por ti tenía trece años, así que a estas alturas... debe tener quince o dieciséis, no más.

– ¡Habrase visto! ¿Cómo puedes no saber la edad de tu hermano pequeño? ¡Mal hermano! –vociferó.

– Es que a tu lado pierdo la noción del tiempo –se excusó de la mejor forma que pudo–. Sobre si nos parecíamos... Pues no mucho. Él siempre ha tenido la cara un poco más redonda que yo, sólo un poco. Y la piel más clara. Quiero decir, si nos ves se nota que somos hermanos, no te quepa duda, pero no somos en absoluto iguales, como otros tantos –explicó–. Y... yo más bien lo definiría como trasto; se acerca más a diablillo que a angelito.

Durante un buen rato se quedaron mirándose, ensimismados, metidos de lleno en sus pensamientos, cavilando mientras a su alrededor se extendía lo que era un auténtico paraíso.

Los ojos de María eran tan negro que a cualquiera le hubiera dado la impresión de que no tenían fondo, de que al otro lado sólo había un pozo lleno de recuerdos y profundas reflexiones; no obstante centelleaban ilusión, vida y alegría.

– Podrías estar ahora disfrutando de ellos si no te hubieses ido a luchar.

– Lo hice por ti –repuso.

– Tu destino nunca ha sido luchar, sino seguir en la universidad, licenciarte en Economía y administrar las empresas de tu familia para enriqueceros. Deberías haberme olvidado cuando desaparecí de tu mundo.

– Eso nunca. ¡Te quiero, María! –gritó a los vientos–. Al principio no supe verlo, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta. ¿Quién me iba a decir que tenía la felicidad tan cerca? No supe tomarla y tú te fuiste, por eso yo me marché camino a lo desconocido, sí, para luchar para que ningún otro hombre, ni ninguna otra mujer, perdieran la oportunidad de ser felices.

– Lo que estás diciendo es muy bonito, Ludwigh, pero cosas así sólo...

– ¡Le perdemos! –se oía a lo lejos, a tal volumen que las últimas palabras de María fueron inaudibles aun estando uno al lado del otro.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó Ludwig.

– ¡Tiene que continuar! –replicó otra voz mucho más aguda.

María movía la boca, pero de las profundidades de su garganta no salía sonido alguno.

A medida que iban pasando los segundos las voces desconocidas se volvían más próximas, al tiempo que el paisaje se iba nublando hasta desaparecer en un fundido en negro, similar al del cambio de planos en las películas.

Ludwig levantó la cabeza en un espasmo. No estaba en el Jardín del Edén, sino en una fría camilla metálica. Conforme iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco iba reencontrándose con su horrible realidad. Tenía un montón de aparatos electrónicos conectados a los brazos y a la caja torácica.

«Me están investigando», pensó. No podía ser otra cosa. ¿Pero por qué?

Un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca y una mascarilla de enfermería que hacía imposible verle el rostro encendió con un interruptor un gran cañón de luz que le dio de lleno en la cara, cegándolo por un breve lapso de tiempo. Ludwig cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada.

– Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Llama a alguien que se lo lleve de vuelta a la jaula –dijo el de la voz aguda a su compañero quitándose los guantes de goma.

– Hasta dentro de doce horas no se podrá volver a experimentar con él. Sí, será mejor que se lo lleve –asintió el otro.

Entre los dos inmovilizaron al pelinegro sin dificultad, dejándolo con apenas esfuerzo a su merced, y hundieron la aguja de una jeringuilla en la tierna carne de su brazo izquierdo, inyectando el líquido que lo adormecería y lo devolvería a la frágil fantasía en la que se encontraría con María. La insana delgadez del joven recordaba a la que padecieron los más atroces tratos en los campos de concentración de la vetusta Alemania Nazi.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, pero su cuerpo estaba siendo transportado de los hombros por dos hombres robustos, que a rastras lo llevaron a su celda. Un enorme e imponente portón metálico custodiaba la entrada, del que colgaba una placa en la que podía leerse: _C2 – 3_. Uno de los dos introdujo una llave de gran tamaño en la cerradura, y se abrió.

Cuando no era víctima de estudios y violentos interrogatorios con palizas, pasaba el tiempo en su frío habitáculo de paredes acolchadas y goteras en el techo. Lo tiraron en el suelo de cualquier manera y cerraron la puerta.

Hacía mucho frío. Inconscientemente se arrastró, al tener manos y pies atados. Consiguió acurrucarse en una postura muy incómoda en un rincón.

Un ruido hueco retumbó en la celda.

Ahora estaba consciente de su verdadera situación.

Dos hombres abrieron la puerta y entraron en su jaula. Ludwig se dio cuenta de que no eran de los de siempre.

– Hoy vamos a cambiar de tour –anuncio uno rubio–. ¿Qué te parece?

El pelinegro no respondió. A decir verdad tampoco se esperaba respuesta. Lo cogieron de manos y pies y procedieron a hacerlo salir del cuartucho. Era la primera vez que veía las instalaciones, pues siempre estaba drogado cuento lo trasladaban. Recorría un largo pasillo con centenares de puertas, todas iguales que la suya pero con diferentes códigos en las placas. Se horrorizó al hacer el intento de calcular cuanta más gente estaba en su situación, privada de libertad. Eventuales gritos de desesperación confirmaban sus temores.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillento, ámbar, casi el mismo de sus ojos, que eran como dos grandes, brillantes y hermosos soles cuando estaba feliz. En esos momentos estaban apagados por la angustia.

El final del pasaje era un ascensor. Subieron los tres. Un hilo musical hacía más ameno el ascenso: dos pisos llegó a contar. La canción era una interpretación ramplona de _Orchad of Mines _de Globus. Al salir del elevador recorrieron otro túnel idéntico, y por fin llegaron al final.

Una sobria puerta de madera. Le obligaron a entrar.

Dentro del cuarto había dos taburetes de madera, una larga y fría mesa metálica, una papelera con más basura alrededor suya que dentro y una bombilla parpadeante que colgaba desnuda del techo. Era una sala de interrogatorios en toda regla y su mal olor lo confirmaba.

– Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

«¿De dónde ha salido esa voz?»

Diez minutos más tarde quien quiera que quisiera hablar con él se dignó a aparecer. Entreabrió la puerta y se sentó enfrente de él. El misterioso persona que iba enfundado en un impecable traje negro tenía los ojos azules y unos cabellos rubios cortos y alborotados. Era ligeramente más joven que él.

– Espero no haberle hecho esperar mucho, mi Capitán –se disculpó con sinceridad.

Ludwig tenía la impresión de que ya había estado en esa sala otras veces, solo que nadie se había disculpado con él por nada, y ni mucho menos llamado «capitán». Aquel muchacho de mirada acuosa le sonaba en sobremanera. ¿Lo conocía? Eso parecía, ¿pero de qué?

– Antes de entrar me han dicho los psicólogos que nada de muestras exacerbadas de cariño, lástima porque ardo en deseos de darle un abrazo. Es una pena. Cuénteme que tal está, por favor. Quiero saberlo todo sobre su retención.

No hubo respuesta.

– También me han dicho que se mostraría reacio y... –el rubio observó cómo la mirada de Ludwigh se movía frenéticamente, buscando salidas como una ardilla asustada– temeroso a hablar. No lo voy a obligar, mi Capitán. De hecho sólo estoy aquí para tranquilizarlo en caso de que se altere por lo que va a ocurrir enseguida. Mi deber es protegerlo como su primer hombre.

Al acabar de pronunciar esas palabras un fuerte estruendo lo sacudió todo. Gritos de dolor y sonidos de pisadas se colaron en la habitación por debajo de la puerta. Chillidos, crujidos... Lo que les aguardaba fuera era pánico y desesperación. Se oía el crepitar de las llamas. El miedo se mezclaba con el humo al respirar. También les fueron audibles algunos lloros.

«¿Qué es esto? –preguntó a su fuero interno– ¿Qué está pasando?»

Se rascó la barbilla, la barba rala le pinchó en las yemas de los dedos.

– Hoy va usted a volver a casa –le informó el extraño visitante.

Una grito general de una magnitud sin precedes hizo que la construcción temblara. Oyeron balas atravesar cuerpos, y estos caer chocando con el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos ya nadie gritaba. Todo estaba en un tenebroso silencio.

Olía a sangre.

Ludwig asustado y mareado por igual hundió la cabeza en la mesa. No tenía ni las más remota idea de si después iban a ir a por él. Espantosas instantáneas de tiempo atrás le atacaron la mente. Empezó un lloro que se prolongaría por toda la noche.

– Cuando repongas fuerzas, reirás –le prometió el rubio con voz comprensiva.


End file.
